


The Magic Words

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cherryberry - Freeform, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Honey Mustard - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Swapcest - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Blue and Stretch are going to make Red say something.  WITH FEELING.





	

Stretch leaned back, smiling lazily at Blue. “I dunno, that last one sounded like he meant it.”

Blue looked skeptically at his gasping prisoner, unconvinced.

“I still think he’s just saying it so I’ll take mercy on him,” Blue replied haughtily, hands on his hips. Red lifted his head from the mattress and glared at him.

“What, do I gotta do, sing it for you? God, fucking DAMN it Blue,” he said, voice cracking on the last few syllables.

Stretch winced theatrically as Blue tutted. "Swearing's against the rules, Red," Blue scolded, giving his brother a dignified nod. Stretch chuckled, then ran his fingers along the notches where Red’s ribs met his spine with a light, fluttering touch that he knew the little skeleton would absolutely hate. Red reacted immediately, squirming against the soft rope keeping him draped stomach-down over the edge of Blue's bed like he was being tortured.

“Fucking...hypocrite…stop…TICKLING,” he howled, toes scrabbling against the floor. A short length of rope was wound around each of his knees, keeping them spread to where they could just barely touch the floor. Stretch laughed as he kept up the torture for another few seconds, watching as Red jerked and bucked under his fingers.

“I think you’d better give my bro what he wants,” Stretch drawled, relenting. Red collapsed onto the bedspread, panting with his hands curled tightly around the ropes binding his wrists to the bed posts in front of him. Tickling him for _swearing_. Oh, that was rich coming from Stretch. Red had shared enough drinks with the lanky, easy-going skeleton to know that Stretch was _more_ than comfortable with profanity. To be fair, it didn't make up a huge part of his vocabulary, but the guy was no angel.

“I already did!” Red protested weakly. “I’m not gonna-“

Blue leaned forward, teeth parted and tongue already glowing inside his mouth as he smothered Red's protestations with a kiss.

“Mnnn,” Red moaned, letting Blue press his head back and lick slowly along the bone just behind his teeth. His breath caught as Stretch started to stroke the insides of his femurs with smooth, insistent pressure, gasping around Blue’s tongue. Blue responded by delving more deeply into Red’s mouth, bringing his hands around to rub the notches in Red’s cervical vertebrae. Red groaned, torn between the desire to press himself down into Stretch’s now satisfying touches, or lean forward into Blue’s kiss.

The decision was made for him as Blue gently pulled away and Stretch’s fingers curled around his hip joints, thumbing the curve of his ischium and teasing at the sensitive bone where his femurs joined his pelvis.

"No fair," Red whimpered forlornly, pulling the ropes around his arms tight as he tried to sink deeper into Stretch’s hands.

“Are you going to say it like you mean it yet?” Blue asked mischievously, slipping his hands under Red’s chin and into his rib cage to rhythmically stroke the underside of Red’s highest ribs.

“M-make me,” Red choked, the surge of defiant glee almost immediately overwhelmed as Stretch suddenly moved to Red’s illium, running his fingertips back and forth across the broad scoop of bone. Red squealed under the tortuously light motion, squirming as the tall skeleton tickled him relentlessly.

“S-stop it…s-stop…” Red gasped. Stretch tickled him harder, grinning as Red howled and jerked against the restraints.

“You talk such a big game,” Stretch breathed as he switched from tickling to generous stroking, circling his fingers around the tops of Red’s iliac crests, then down to his sacrum, and back up again. Red gasped deeply, unable to catch his breath as his face flushed an even darker shade of red. Stretch felt his own breathing pick up as he ran his fingertips up and down, inching closer and closer to Red's pubic arch with every stroke. Slowly, magic began to collect where he was rubbing, coating the bone in a thin layer of red slick.

"Keep up the attitude, you're so cute when you're mad," Stretch murmured, and teasingly pressed his knee between Red's spread femurs, keeping it just low enough that Red could only lightly rub himself against it. Red's breathy moans became deliciously wretched as Stretch dropped his knee even further, leaving Red twitching desperately against empty air.

"Stretch, p-pleASE!" Red moaned as Stretch pressed upward again. Stretch's cheekbones flushed orange as he watched the little skeleton eagerly rock against him.

“You know we can make you feel good, why are you holding out on me? It's just one...little...phrase,” Stretch purred, summoning his tongue to lick slowly along the processes of Red’s spine, gently grinding his knee against Red's pelvic inlet with each word as Red shuddered.

“Maybe we should give him a taste of what he’s missing out on,” Blue mused fingers teasing at the places where Red's ribs joined his sternum, “I think he needs more of an incentive.”

The look on Red's face suggested that he was more than happy to be given an incentive as Blue pressed forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay fluffy bondage! 
> 
> ...
> 
> Huh, that's a phrase I never thought I'd use.
> 
> EDIT - Added more about Stretch's character and filled out the story some more because why not u can't stop me *Runs away cackling*


End file.
